


Dream Magic

by imaginethat57



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:49:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginethat57/pseuds/imaginethat57
Summary: Emma is away in Boston on business and Regina misses her terribly. She finds she can't even sleep without her. So what's a little harmless dream magic to travel into Emma's dreams? And so what if Emma mistakes Regina's dream magic as one of her wet dreams about her favorite queen?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this prompt on tumblr by user @thecitricacidcycle, "Either Regina or Emma has gone out of town. Regina uses dream magic to appear in Emma’s dream to talk to her. Emma mistakenly assumes it’s one of her frequent wet dreams of Regina and responds as such." and I just had to write it.

Regina paces the floor of her bedroom, trying to focus on the sensation of the soft carpet on her bare feet. This room has always been her safe haven. With its cream colors, and cherry wood furniture, the hues have always been soothing to her. The large bed is very comfortable. It rests, expertly made up, white sheets and comforter folded and stretched to crisp, wrinkle free perfection. The off white carpet is just short of lush, but wonderfully soft.

Paintings decorate the walls, adding a splash of color here and there. On the wall opposite her door is a Monet, one of his classic water lily paintings that Regina so adores. On the wall above her bed rests a copy of Van Gogh’s Starry Night. A standing mirror is in the corner of the room, next to the armoire. Between the armoire and the half height chest of drawers is a door that leads to her en suite that faces the foot of her bed.

This room has brought her a sense of calm since she moved the world to Storybrooke. Always offering a safe place, where no king could invade and rip more from her. It was a room where she could finally lay her head to rest where she didn’t have to fear for her safety. And it brought her such peace. But now, this room just feels empty. Empty and cold.

It’s endlessly frustrating for Regina, but she’s pretty sure she knows the reason why the room feels so desolate tonight. Emma isn’t in it, as she has been every night for the last six months, since she officially moved in. Instead, Emma is in Boston, taking care of some old business regarding her days chasing down bail jumpers. She’d been called in by her old boss, asking specifically for her help. One of her old bail jumpers had been arrested again, and had skipped bail again. No one knew this man better than Emma after all of the work she put into finding him the first time.

So Regina remains in Storybrooke by herself for the week. Which was fine today. Of course she missed Emma very much, but she was distracted by her work all morning and day, then in the evening when she came home, there was Henry. But now Henry is in bed and the house is quiet and Regina is alone in her room. It doesn’t feel right, in fact it’s making her feel downright anxious.

This feeling, bubbling up in her chest despite her best efforts to suppress it is deeply unsettling to her because of its significance. This meant that she no longer felt comfortable sleeping without Emma by her side. It was a deeply aggravating notion for a woman like Regina, a woman who had prided herself on her independence all her life. Though she has made great strides in unlearning everything her mother taught her, Cora’s voice still rings in her head from time to time, screaming, _love is weakness, Regina you fool._

While Regina is chastising herself for her weakness in loving Emma, in not being able to be apart from her for a night, she’s also formulating a plan. She never was one for rolling over and giving in after all. So she stops pacing and determinedly stalks over to her bed. She pulls back the covers with purpose, and climbs in quickly. She settles herself in, making sure she’s in the middle of the bed and far from the edges to prevent rolling off the bed. Once she’s comfortable, she closes her eyes and begins murmuring her spell.

* * *

Emma had had a hell of a time getting herself to sleep that night. The motel was dingy, the sheets were scratchy, and Regina wasn’t clinging to her like a koala bear. She had finally managed to drift off after an hour or so of tossing and turning, but she isn’t resting very peacefully. Images of Regina are drifting through her dreams, fleeting though, never quite fully formed.

That is, however, until her dream representation of Regina is so clear it’s as if she’d upgraded to the high definition version of her dreams. Suddenly she’s standing in her room at home with Regina, and the brunette woman is in front of her, clad in her silk pajamas. The crimson ones tonight. Emma likes to think it’s because Regina misses her red leather jacket, but then she remembers that this is _her_ dream, and these are her own subconscious choices. So perhaps she’s the one missing her red leather jacket.

Regardless, Regina looks sexy and adorable and just so tempting in those pajamas. Even though they’re modest, resembling a silky matching pantsuit more than pajamas, Emma supposes she’s just that head over heels in love with the woman that even her wet dreams start with Regina in her comfy PJs. After all, that’s what this probably is, one of her frequent sexual fantasies of her lover.

But Emma is definitely game for some sexy dream fun so she gets right into the swing of it. She approaches Regina, who is giving her a goofy smile, and who definitely had already greeted Emma, and returns the smile, adding a crooked smirk to hers.

“I thought you might show up tonight.” She purrs out as seductively as she can. Regina seems taken aback, and apparently it’s going to be one of those dreams where Regina is the innocent doe that Emma is going to corrupt.

“You did?” Regina asks, wide eyed and surprised.

“Oh yes, you always show up in my dreams when I’m missing you or thinking about you, or just really horny.” Emma grins and winks at Regina, walking closer to her as she spoke.

At hearing the last part of Emma’s sentence, Regina’s eyebrows shoot up to her hairline and her jaw drops a little. She’s sure she has never visited one of Emma’s dreams before tonight, so Emma must not realize that Regina has entered her conscience into her dream. She never gave Regina a chance to explain, and now Emma has moved forward and begun nibbling on Regina’s neck, and Regina thinks she knows exactly what kind of dream Emma has been having about her.

She moans without really realizing what she’s doing, her eyes half closing and her hands weaving into blonde curls. She presses her body into Emma’s, she can never get close enough to her Emma. She moans again, a little sharper this time, when Emma nips at her favorite spot; the hollow beneath her ear where her neck meets her jaw.

“God I love the sounds you make,” Emma husks out between kisses, “I could get off on your voice alone.”

Regina whimpers, but the fact that she has yet to explain what is really happening to Emma is starting to press on her conscious mind and remind her that she needs to tell the woman. Gasping as if she was emerging from the depths of an ocean and breaking the surface finally, she pulls out of Emma’s embrace.

“Emma, wait.” She breathes out in a puff of air, a whisper of hot breath that lands on Emma’s face and alerts her that something is different about this dream. In all the dreams she’s had before, Regina had never been anything but enthusiastic about their amorous adventures. But forcing Regina into something she didn’t want would turn this into a nightmare that would leave Emma feeling sick for weeks, so she stops her kisses and looks to Regina.

She’s beginning to develop some curiosity around the fact that she seems to have so much autonomy paired with decision making skills and forethought that has never occurred to her in dreams before. Usually, her dreams just happen and she experiences them without much conscious input on her part. As she was looking at Regina, she searches the woman’s chocolate eyes and suddenly the possibility of what could be happening dawns on her.

She leaps back as she shouts, “Oh shit!”

Regina winces, then jumps straight into comforting Emma. She puts her hands up and calls out, “Emma I’m sorry. I should have asked I suppose. I just wanted to see you, are you mad?” Regina scrunches up her face in compunction as she asks, and watches Emma for her response.

“Mad?” Emma seems a little confused and surprised at the notion of being upset with Regina for this, jutting her head forward as she speaks and furrowing her brow. She quickly resets her features in a small smile that twinkles into her eyes. “No, Regina I’m not mad. You just really startled me. I had no idea you could poof yourself into someone’s dreams.”

At that Regina rolls her eyes. “It’s not ‘poofing,’ Emma. It’s teleportation. And that’s not what I did, I used a specific kind of dream magic to enter into your dream. My body is asleep in our bed at home, it’s only my subconscious that’s visiting you.”

“Poofing is more fun to say.” Emma says breezily, smiling at her girlfriend and winking. Regina rolls her eyes again, but there’s no mean spirit to it. Emma continues to say, “So this is kind of like a mind to mind, or dream to dream, phone call then?”

Regina considers this for a moment, then nods her head slightly. “I suppose you could put it like that.”

Emma nods too, happy she understands what’s going on. “So you missed me, huh?”

Regina looks to her then, completely bewildered. “Of course I missed you. I love you. Do you really have to be gone this whole week?”

Emma nods again with a sad smile on her face. She moves then to embrace Regina, who immediately buries her face in the crook of Emma’s neck and takes a moment to drown in the sensation of her Emma being so close to her. She allows the other woman’s presence, even subconscious presence, to soothe her.

After a while, she notices a sense of calm begin to overtake her, and she pulls her head out of the cuddle to smile deliriously at Emma. With a slightly lecherous smirk, she opens her mouth to voice the question that’s been on her mind since the dream began. “So, do you… _dream_ about me often then?”

Emma’s cheeks begin to flush red and she ducks her chin down so that her eyes no longer meet Regina’s. “Um, maybe?” She shrugs, and can feel the flaming embarrassment surging in her veins. She looks up at Regina once more and smiles sheepishly. “Honestly I don’t dream about you like _that_ very often anymore.”

Regina pulls her head back sharply and Emma sees a small spark of hurt and insecurity flash through her deep brown eyes. “Oh. Losing interest in me?” She tries to shrug it off as a joke, but it comes out a little hoarse, and a little raw, and Emma sees right through it.

“Never.” She says with conviction. Then, just for good measure, she emphasizes her point with a brief but lustful kiss to Regina’s lips, and repeats the word. “Never, Regina.”

Regina gazes at her, looking a little drunk from the kiss; she’s smiling lopsidedly and her eyes have a goofy dazed look to them. She blinks a couple times to try to clear her mind of the pleasant fuzziness the kiss had induced. But she was never one to be thrown off of her task, so she hums out, “You can try to distract me with those delectable kisses but that still doesn’t explain why I no longer make an appearance in your nightly fantasies.”

At that Emma has to laugh a little, but she quickly wipes the smirk off her face when Regina narrows her eyes at her. Well mostly, a small, ill-contained smile is still in place on her lips when she answers, “Regina, I don’t have wet dreams every single night! I used to have them a lot more frequently, and yes, always starring my favorite majesty, before we got together. But now since we’re together, we make love any night we want to. Who needs dreams when you can have the real thing? Besides, I’d say I’m pretty sexually satisfied on the whole since you and I started seeing each other. And that translates to my subconscious, so less wet dreams.”

Regina grins proudly and smugly at that. Emma has to chuckle again, and she can’t stop herself from bopping Regina’s nose then pecking it with a kiss. Regina’s smile turns more genuine, filled with love and contentedness. It’s her special smile for Emma, and Emma cherishes it every time she sees it. She has no choice but to kiss that smile, drawn to it with magnetic force. So she kisses Regina soundly, languidly.

Regina sighs happily into the kiss, and she’s contented to just continue with the gentleness and softness of it for a while. But not for too long, because soon she kicks the passion up a notch. She wraps her arms around Emma’s neck, and pulls her in close. She sucks Emma’s bottom lip into her mouth and nibbles on it, then bites down sharply, causing Emma to gasp. Regina soothes the sting with her tongue, and then pushes her tongue gently past Emma’s teeth and into her willing mouth. In response, Emma sucks Regina’s tongue further into her mouth and moans deeply.

The vibrations of it send shockwaves through Regina’s body and she feels the tingles all the way down to her toes. She tilts her head up to deepen the kiss even more, and lets out a rumbling moan of her own. She tangles her fingers in Emma’s blonde hair, and kisses as if her life depends on it. After a long while, Regina breaks the kiss, needing air desperately. And judging by the way Emma pants heavily when they part, she needed some too.

Regina smirks sloppily as she husks out in a rough, deep voice, “What do you say we continue with your original plan for this dream, and I can spend the rest of it _satisfying_ you.”

Emma nods, weak in the knees and unable to form words, so the two women resume their earlier activities, losing themselves in the steam of it, collapsing on the bed and wrapping themselves up in each other for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I have half a mind to write a second more smutty part of this if anyone is interested!


End file.
